


2Basco

by adorexskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3am thoughts with ya girl, Other, a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorexskz/pseuds/adorexskz
Summary: Welcome to a week in the life of stray kids





	1. Chapter 1

-5:30am

"chris! chan! bangchan! kangaroo! i finna thought of a thing!" jisung came running into the leader's dorm room.

"christ, jisung, it's like 5 let me sleep." he tried covering his ears using his pillow, but it was no use.

"but hyuNG~ this is im! por! tant!" he threw chan's pillow to the side, forcing the leader to listen to the boy's crazy idea.

"fine, what is it?"

"we should get something like 'alexa' or 'siri' or 'google' and reenact the commercials!" chan took one good look at jisung, hoping he'd get the message. 'jisung-what-the-fuck-we-aren't-doing-that-plus-it's-like-five-am' but poor jisung is too dense and was practically begging with his eyes.

silence ensued the room, it was too quiet to the point that jisung thought chan went back to sleep, so he punched the pillow covering chan's head. he cried out in pain.

"jisung! if you let me sleep, i'll think about it!" chan was this close to putting jisung in day6's dorm just to babysit him, but the problem was, they were out taking care of their comeback. jisung looked at chan sadly before running into his room.

-8:30am

it is now at least eight in the morning and the trio had started eating breakfast together.

"i hear hyunjin and jeongin have another shoot together." changbin whispered to the other two. chan and jisung agreed; the SOPA duo had been receiving a lot of attention lately.

"i also heard that minho and woojin are recording a thing." jisung stated, "i don't know what, but if it's a song, then it would be heavenly."

"oh? but what about felix and seungmin? are they jobless again?" changbin snickered, but chan stopped him.

"i think they're just going to hang out with eric and sunwoo again."

"oh, those two guys from cre.ker?"

"sounds about right." chan gathered the glasses and plates from their table and changbin quickly took the cutlery to the kitchen. jisung on the other hand, searched the dorm area for their laptop to start their day by producing a new song.

-12:45pm

"i'm back bitchachos!" a cheerful voice greeted the 3racha members. it seems as though hyunjin and jeongin had returned.

"don't forget about me you fuc-"

"hyunjin! language!" chan scolded the two for using 'inappropriate language' and 'where the fuck did they learn those words.' changbin and jisung heard; they wonder where they heard that too.

"i thought you had a shooting today?" chan looked out of their bedroom.

"what kind of shooting?" changbin snickered at his morbid humor, "changbin hyung,,,,, no." jisung laughed at the supposedly "dark" person.

"nah, apparently in our place, seungmin and felix finally got a shoot together." jeongin shouted back.

"they ain't jobless no more! look out @ korea vogue!" hyunjin shouted from their kitchen, earning a 'whoop whoop!' from uncle chan and nephew jeongin. 

"what happened with their plans on hanging out with the cre.ker boys?"

"ah, i was going to meet up with hyunjoon later!" hyunjin said as he walks into 3racha's "recording studio".

"oh tell sangyeon i said hello." chan dismissed hyunjin.

"so no 'how about you jeongin? are you going out?'" jeongin saltily replied. although that really isn't a word, jeongin made it happen.

"if y'all aren't going to ask, i'll still answer." hyunjin popped a cookie into the youngest's mouth in hopes of shutting him up, "i'm going to sm soon just to see chenle and the rest of his bandmates." jeongin left the 3racha studio and the dorm with a harsh slam.

"lmao talk about pissy much." jisung laughed as changbin gave hyunjin a high-five and chan stared at the trio before resuming work.

-6:18pm

the rest of the straykids crew came back home from their schedules.

"woojin hyung what did you record?"

"'tis a secret dear felix."

"but hyuNG" felix begged his older friend, but to no avail.

"minho hyung can you tell me?"

"nah, if woojin won't, what makes you think i would?" woojin and minho shared a high-five with each other as felix left them to bother changbin who happened to be sleeping on the couch.

"felix, i swear to jeongin's braces, i will whoop your ass so hard,you'd go all the way back to that hole you call australia one more time-"

"hey! that 'hole' happened to be my home too!" chan laughed.

"but hyung~ i saran wrap you." felix shot a heart at changbin, who was indifferent by the said action.

"i hope you die."

\- 9:50pm

it's now dinner time in the stray kids household: chan of course, along with jeongin and changbin cooked an edible dinner for the rest of the members.

"oi jisung, why were you cooped up in that room for a long time?"

"uh,,,, maybe because 3racha has been ressurECTED?? idk though, just a thought." jisung was very close to throwing a riot at seungmin's question, to which the rest of the table laughed.

the nine friends ate happily and as usual, hyunjin nominated changbin to clean up. with a grunt, changbin did manage to clean up the mess they created.

"changbin, if you keep thowing crap into the dishwasher, i don't think we'd have anymore for you to throw, much less a dishwasher." minho laughed at the poor guy.

"maybe i wouldn't be throwing shit into there if at least one of y'all do something in this goddamN household!" changbin yelled, directing his statement to the boys playing video games on their television, but no shade here.

-3:06 am

"chan, i swear on my left testicle i will roundhouse kick you all the way back to australia, your ass better be in bed by the time i finished this water bottle." woojin menacingly stared at chan with a side eye as he held his water bottle in hand. poor man shouldn't be overworking himself like this and get some rest.

thanks to woojin's threat, chan went to sleep and all was peaceful in the straykids household. at least that was until jisung ran into changbin's room this time to yell about some cool dream he had at five in the morning.


	2. day 2

-6:30am

surprisingly, jisung didn't barge into the older bandmate's rooms. in fact, everyone was able to sleep properly for once. the scholars went to school already, minho and woojin left again for an unknown reason, leaving the 3racha group together.

"jisung, wanna help me pull a prank on chan?" changbin held two cans of shaving cream and a feather with a mischievous glint in his eyes. jisung had no idea where this will go, but the fact that he mentioned prank sparked his curiosity. you can guess that he said yes and the duo crept towards the sleeping chan.

of course changbin thought of the shaving cream tickle kind of prank because he was dry like that - jisung made sure he knows this.

"put this on his hand, and maybe his hair lol" changbin readied himself with the feather as jisung created a pile of shaving cream on the poor man's hand. from there, changbin started tickling chan's nose with the said feather until he moved the hand with shaving cream onto his face. chan was fuming as soon as he felt the creamy substance on his face.

"you fuckers got 3 seconds before i literally flame your asses and serve it to the boys for dinner."

"but that would be considered canabalism!" jisung snickered as he and changbin try to escape the angry, cream-faced chan, who chased them around with his slipper.

-11:45am

with bright red slipper marks on the duo's faces and a satisfied smile on chan's face, you can imagine how terrifying he was as he chased the two around and how hard he hit them. as per usual, changbin obviously had tea to spill and jisung had a couple of tumblr shitposts he'd like to share with chan.

"look at them! they're starting to just support us without thinking about their future!" chan exclaimed with teary eyes as he scrolled through his tumblr feed.

"i mean,,, that's sorta how we make money." changbin said as he ate his waffles deliciously.

"make a mixtape and see how they respond?"

"how would a mi-"

"hey, not that bad." chan thought about jisung's statement as he drank his surprisingly bitter coffee.

"ew." chan stuck out his tongue once the bitter coffee met his taste buds, "remind me to never make coffee ever again without woojin."

"noted."

-3:09pm

the scholars came back from school, causing a ruckus because the millennial kids are weird.

"but jisung! 3racha should have a break too! c'mon, let's play mario kart!" jeongin came into his studio, causing jisung to jump. he looked at his hyungs, hoping they'd say no, but to his dismay, they told jisung, and i quote, "get the fuck out you can never say no to jeongin" and with that, the pair went to the living room to be greeted by felix.

"oi c'mon jisung, it won't hurt." felix gave him a controller. it was a team match between hyunjin and jeongin versus seungmin and jisung leaving felix to watch it happen.

felix, being the smart one, decided to do a vlive of them playing mario kart while waiting for his turn. comments flew before felix's eyes, as he started to imitate a sports commentator.

"right now, it seems as though jisung is in the lead, followed by dry browser and surprisingly seungmin who probably has no idea how to restart a computer!"

"shut up felix i can beat you on rainbow road any day!" the group laughed.

"oH jeongin has a blue shell,,,,, it'll be a shame if,,,, he used it." with a smirk, jeongin activated the power up, the blue shell zipping past bots and hyunjin (poor boy was in 11th).

"arGH!" jisung yelled in defeat as many bots, and the other three zipped past him, leaving him in 12th place.

"aw there you have it, that's the end of the first match! now hand over the remote you squirrel." felix triumphantly held out his hands as jisung bestowed the wii remote into felix's small hands.

"it looks like i'm taking over the vlive now!" jisung waved at the camera before showing the probably five thousand viewers what everyone was up to.

the next map they picked was rainbow road, totally not because of what seungmin said.

"let's read comments shall we?" jisung smiled at the camera again, ignoring what was (and shouldn't have been) said off camera.

"wah, the kids are hyper!"

"did you guys eat yet?" jisung read out loud.

"no we haven't!" jeongin yelled from off camera. jisung shook his head, "some of us actually just came back from school." comments like "you should eat TT TT" or "stop filming and eat already" filled the comment section quickly.

"i wonder what's going on there." jisung looked behind him before looking back at the camera with an awkward smile.

"uh, i don't think-"

"just show the fans ji-bro!" felix yelled. following his words, jisung flipped the camera to show what a mess they were - seungmin and felix were standing on top of the couch, all high and mighty leaving hyunjin and jeongin demanding a rematch because "felix cheated!"

there were two more other games, every round more devastating than the last - hyunjin and jeongin won baby park, even if felix said that map was utter bs. but, because they kept tying with each other, the last game was the tie breaker. hyunjin and jeongin versus jisung and felix.

"that's no fair! jisung is like,,, overpowered!" jeongin yelled at the screen - the last rainbow road match, jisung sporting the first place with felix behind. hyunjin was fourth while jeongin was third. the race was neck and neck, until jeongin got a hold of the red shell. poor felix didn't see what would happen.

"ahA felix you basta-"

"don't swear on the vlive seungmin!" jisung laughed, and just as he said that, he crossed the finish line.

jisung and felix (plus seungmin) won!

"darn! good game bros." hyunjin and jeongin gave their opponents fist bumps and sat on the sofa. chip crumbs and soda cans littered the floor - it was basically a teenage boy's room, but according to the penalty they decided off camera, hyunjin and jeongin had to clean the room up. the vlive ended on a good note, each boy from the millennials group said goodbye.

"next time remind me to never play mario kart with you ever again!" jeongin pointed at hyunjin who put his hands up in defeat as the two cleaned up their living space.

-10:20pm

finally, all members returned to their dorm and were peacefully eating the dinner woojin and minho had picked up. although the afternoon was way more interesting than what the rest of 3racha had to say, they've decided to share their new song.

"so while jisung played with the other boys, changbin and i finished the song!" chan said, "hey, you make it sound like i didn't do much!" jisung blew a raspberry at the leader, to which everyone laughed at.

"you did a lot, in fact, you helped me read over double knot, so alls good." chan patted jisung on the back as changbin pulled up the audio file.

the rest of the night was filled with relaxation and the 3racha mixtape that should've been released sooner. jisung and changbin shared stories with the other members, felix and jeongin played video games together, the rest of the hyungs were doing something and finally, hyunjin and seungmin were studying together. the lights went out at 12 and everyone slept peacefully in the straykids household.

-3:45am

"hey, do you think aliens believe in us too?"

"jisung, do me a favour and shut the hell up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch lmao


	3. Day 3

\- 12:15pm

all was chaotic in the straykids household - it was basically just boys being boys™. clothes and shoes were flying out of closets, food was being shoved down throats (because apparently no one knows about something called time management >:( !!) and words that should never be repeated were said. apparently, they've all decided to go out together and the mall was a great way to defeat summer heat.

"jisung! have you seen my beanie? you know, the black one?" changbin yelled from his room as he searched his wardrobe for the said beanie.

"but don't you have like a hundred black beanies?" seungmin yelled at changbin.

"shut your whore mouth seungmin! i didn't even ask you!" he yelled back.

"idk hyung! maybe felix has it?" jisung yelled back at his older friend from the dining room.

"you fucker i do not have the beanie you speak of!" felix sulked as he wore the said beanie.

"god hates liars!" jeongin added with a sly grin as he walked past felix.

"shut your wh-"

"felix, we'll be late if you keep up this bitchy attitude." chan scolded the boy. as he did that, the other members were finally finished with what they were doing.

-5:16 pm

it was now five and the straykids team was been in the mall for at least 4 hours now. although the idea of the trip to the mall in the first place was to spend time together, but all nine seemed to have split up into three teams - 3racha went around music stores and clothing stores. minho, woojin and seungmin went around the arcade area while felix, hyunjin and jeongin went to feast at the food court.

"oi hyung, when are we releasing the new tracks?" jisung poked chan as he skimmed through the records. chan paid no attention to the squirrel-like boy, who continued to bother him.

"oi jISUNg! over here!" changbin called him from across the store, waving his hands up and down to catch his attention. jisung ran like there was no tomorrow, almost crashing into other customers that swore at him. but did jisung care? no.

"lookie lookie." changbin held a guitar - a pretty nice looking one too. the grin on his face was kind of creepy, but jisung didn't want to comment on that.

"but do you even know how to play?" jisung laughed at changbin, "just so you know, i'm the one holding the guitar. i'm also the one who can hit you with it." changbin threatened jisung, whose smile turned in a frown upon hearing his words. he quickly turned to yell for chan.

"chAN-"

"sir, i would like you and your friend to get out of our store if you continue to cause a ruckus." the old store clerk sternly said. both jisung and changbin just looked at each other before running towards chan with the store clerk behind. they hid behind him; leaving chan confused as to why the store clerk is in front of him trying to catch their breath.

"sir, can you and your children get out of the store? they've caused enoUGH-"

"what the fuck did you two do?" chan whipped his head back at the two memes who only looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"but chan, we did nothing!" chan was having none of their bullshit - i mean, it was pretty obvious, the clerk wouldn't call them out if they did nothing; but it was probably just chan's intuition, just saying. he quickly apologise to the store owner and headed out of the record store with changbin and jisung hand-in-hand so that they don't run away.

it turns out that many of the other members had a story about getting kicked out of a store. hyunjin recalled the scene where felix was telling the security guard to "square up" due to the fact that the security guard told him to "stop preforming the so called shoot dance on the food court tables as it is not sanitary and not many people want to see him preform anyways." and according to jeongin, the three of them were practically tossed out of the food court because of felix. despite what the duo had said, felix says that what he did was justified and that the rule system was wack; but then again, who was he to complain?

"it's not like that man was buff or anything, i even bet lanky hyunjin can defeat him!" felix wailed as the group laughed at his story.

woojin said that seungmin got them kicked out because many parents with crying brats said that he is "unfair" due to the fact that he basically got the highest score in every machine at the arcade.

"my son would want to defeat the score, but we've spent all of our money at one machine! the score was set too high!" one of the moms - brenda, woojin mimicked with an obnoxiously high-pitched voice. minho was laughing the whole time woojin explained it to chan.

"but if i'm being honest, that kid brandy was a total dick!" seungmin huffed as he remembered how the kid reacted when he politely asked him to "get off my dick, i'm tryna play the game brandy!" we now never mention the word dick to seungmin as he might get triggered.

the moral of the story was: never let stray kids in a mall without any supervision.

-1:30 am

surprisingly, this is the first time that everyone was awake. the millennial kids were playing on their consol while the hyungs (plus jisung, sometimes) checked out their schedules.

"fUCK FeLIX WhY-" where the only words that chan was able to make out. but seeing as it is practically the next day, chan let it slide.

"i'm going to take a nap."

"chan,,, you and the rest of 3racha have a photoshoot in a few hours."

"i'm trying to sleep my sadness away leAVE ME AlONE!" he slammed the door shut, leaving the rest of straykids to do their own thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps i should stop making drafts at 3am


	4. day 4

-7:34am

"chan!" jisung yelled for their sleeping leader. who knew a "let's avoid all kinds of responsibilities and depression" nap take about 7 hours? no one did, and that's why the whole dorm was in chaos again.

chan sleepily rose from his position, yawning and rubbing his eyes to meet a screaming jisung.

"what?" chan was still rubbing his eyes.

"THERE'S A FIRE!" jisung practically screamed, but chan put his hand over his mouth.

"can you be a bit quieter? i literally just woke up." chan said.

"oh, uh, there's a fire." jisung said a bit more calmly this time. the leader went wide-eyed, what did he mean there's a fire?

chan quickly bolted out of the bed with jisung in his hand, running into the kitchen that contained a burning pot, a screaming changbin, a surprisingly calm minho, woojin is missing and the millenials screaming "worldstar" and fighting each other. chan sighed - it was just another day at the dorm.

\- - - - -

the pot was successfully put out - yet there was another burn mark left on their pot. that would mean more shopping, chan sighed.

"first and foremost, you all have to stop quoting that." he points at the millennial children who bowed their heads in shame, "and secondly, minho and changbin are banned from chan's kitchen, now if you'll excuse me, where's woojin?" the other seven looked at each other with wide eyes.

"w-what woojin?"

-11:43am

the woojin situation was solved - he actually went out to buy breakfast in advance, knowing that the idea of having minho and changbin in the kitchen would lead to terrible things.

"finally, an edible meal." felix looked at his plate with hungry eyes, earning a playful punch in he arm by changbin, "i thought you loved my cooking bro."

"i won't lie to you hyung, but i actually hate your cooking. #sorrynotsorry"

"you'll be sorry once i master the god-level noodles!" the entire table shook with laughter as the "couple" started bickering with each other over useless topics.

the nine friends ate their brunch in noise. not in silence, but noise. thanks to felix and seungmin's influence, jeongin yelled at minho for making him almost "drop his croissant." chan facepalmed. hyunjin filmed the whole thing as woojin tried to get minho off the table. actually, felix tried to challenge minho to a dance battle.

"okaY mINHo we get that you aRE the beST daNcER jUSt stOP PleASe" but did minho listen? nah - #letminhoamericandance2018.

other than that, their day started off with their manager giving them their schedule - 3racha has a photoshoot, the SOPA kids plus felix and seungmin has to film a new variety show while minho and woojin get another day off.

"wow, real lucky hyung." jisung laughed at minho, who already looked bored, "to be honest, y'all are younger than i am except chan, but go off i guess." woojin ranted.

"yeah yeah, we'll be fine." jeongin beamed, not knowing that they'll not be fine and they should be receiving all the rest they need, poor kids.

"i guess we'll be going first!" changbin dragged jisung towards the door as chan said his farewells.

-3:45pm

"and, hold that pose!" the cameraman held a hand, gesturing how long jisung needed to hold his pose. it's been two hours since they started the shoot and changbin hated all of it. the clothes were from an unknown brand - what use would it be to promote it? not only that, he was starting to get itchy in it.

"when is this shoot over?" changbin asked chan as he stuffed his face with the finger food the company laid out for them. chan shrugged; this is going to be a long day.

-6:37pm

"and that's a wrap!" the cameraman yelled as the crew starts packing up. changbin was beaming at this point - he finally gets to go home.

"ah sir, what do we do with these clothes?" chan asked their director who scratched his chin as if he was think about it, "i guess you three can keep it. make sure to promote it too!" he winked. for a director of the photoshoot AND the ceo of the company - champlain, he was pretty young and laid-back.

jisung on the other hand looked exhausted. they did say pretty hurts, and boy was he glad when he heard the director say "cut!" he rushed towards the nearest restroom to clean off the light make-up the make-up artists used on him.

"still sexci i see 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally,,,,, i normal ending lol


	5. Chapter 5

-6:23am

"we seriously need to fix our sleep schedule." chan rubbed his eyes as he prepared himself another coffee without woojin again. the boys were slowly trickling out of their rooms and into the dinning area where they were surprised by the overwhelming amount of food. there was no note regarding where the food came from and chan was very sure that it wasn't him who created such a feast.

"hey chan, catch!" woojin tossed chan at least three packets of sugar and a cup of milk, "i swear you never remember!" he thanked his member before dumping everything into his coffee cup. the once dark and bitter coffee was now lighter and sweeter in taste - thanks to woojin as per usual.

"holy shit breathing is weird." jisung said as he drank a glass of milk.

"elaborate." the rest of the maknaes listened to what jisung has to say.

"okay, whom the hell teaches us how to breathe? i mean ??? do we just figure that out or what?"

"oh ouch." felix sipped on his kool aid as jisung began to speak some more.

"but like, if humans were evolved to breathe in oxygen, we could probably breathe in other substances."

"oh yeah, breathe in the crystal meth, i see jisung you freaky man!" hyuniin laughed, but jisung gave him that look; the one that says "shut-the-fuck-up-you-trick-ass-bitch-i'm-tryna-explain-myself."

"so wouldn't that mean life is just a stimulation caused by oxygen?"

"is this another one of your goddamn stimulation theories?" jeongin sighed as he took another spoonful of cereal and drank his apple juice. jisung nodded his head.

"yeah, because life is a stimulation caused by oxygen, a lack of oxygen would cause a blackout where you can't see or feel anything!" jisung finished his stimulation theory.

"what the hell jisung you crackhead! now i'm questioning my existance!" seungmin smacked his arm with the spoon that he's holding, causing a large milk stain on his shirt. the two duel-ed it out with the pokemon cards they had on them like the nerds they were. the entire table laughed at the two - that and because seungmin was actually beating jisung.

-11:57am

"okay crackheads, listen up!" chan called out to the boys who were just lounging around the living room.

"you have no right to say that! you basically scream big crackhead energy you fool!" woojin called him out, earning a cheer from the other boys.

"shut up! anyways, the entire maknae line is just going out for the variety show, yes, you too jisung!" jisung pouted - he did not want to see the scary producer seungmin talked about even though they were probably just going to meet the director.

"but tomorrow and sunday are free days so feel free to not kill yourselves or anyone else." the boys rejoiced in their leader's announcement, although the rest don't have anything to do that day, the hyungs spent their day working on other projects or practicing for their next comeback.

-3:26pm

"jisungie!" jisung yelled for pwark jisung who happened to stand at the cafe. the other jisung smiled, his eyes turning into little moons as heard the older jisung call out for him.

"ji-hyung!"

"ji-dongsaeng!" the two jisungs shared a hug, a beautiful sight indeed. it seems that they aren't just eating with the director, but also with some of the cast members. the girl groups that were supposed to show up didn't get to due to comeback schedules and practices, but the members of theboyz, nct and a few of the eastlight members did come to meet the straykids members.

"eric!" "felix!" the two shared a handshake and started socializing with each other - they've talked about their day so far, their comeback schedules and even laughed about the funny fan letters they've received on their naver account. seungmin was seen talking with jaemin while hyunjin and jeongin stayed with hyunjoon and chenle. the rest started talking amongst each other about other topics. soon enough, their director arrived with their orders in hand and a big grin on her face.

"now lets get started shall we?"

-4:16pm

for the hyungs of straykids, nothing much was needed to be done - changbin worked on a new song, woojin got himself a snack while minho was reading fan letters on the naver site.

"hey woojin! how does this sound?" changbin pressed play and woojin listened. melody-wise, the song was very good.

"that made my bussy quiver." minho yelled from the other room.

"thanks i guess?"

"sounds good, i can't wait to hear the vocals and everything once it's done." woojin gave changbin an approving thumbs-up and a smile. as soon as woojin left him, changbin grabbed his plushie and gave a sinister grin.

"gyu, things are about to get real."

\- - - - -

but where was chan? well, he is a '97 liner and of course, his friend bambam decided that it was time to meet the '97 crew that consisted of boy group idols born in the same year - which is why he was standing in front of a modern cafe in hongdae.

"who the fuck are you?" a voice called out to chan.

"who the fuck are you?" he mocked.

"i asked you first."

"i asked you second."

"i'll have you know that he's ma-"

"are you deadass creating that video again?" this time, a more foreign and high-pitched voice asked.

"chan sweetie, i'm so sorry you had to deal with crackheadkook first." bambam sighed as he pulled chan to sit beside him. before him sat members from seventeen, a bts member and bambam's other member - yugyeom.

"it's gucci, i deal with 8 other crackheads daily."

"try 12 more."

"hey!" mingyu and seokmin said at the same time before laughing.

"lmao i knew i recognise your aussie accent!" jungkook laughed.

"i'm so sorry for this mistake." seokmin laughed as mingyu took a sip from his americano. minghao sighed while yugyeom sat there in silence.

"you should know that they deadass start texting in the middle of the night when some of us tRY to get beauty sleep!" bambam said as he added chan into the groupchat

"oh shit he said deadass - he's serious y'all!" yugeom faked concern for his band member, but we all know this bitch is fake #whatasnake.

"well sleep for a while, clearly the beauty sleep wasn't helping." minghao laughed as bambam faked hurt and was about to throw hands. the crew spent their day yelling about memes in the cafe until the waitress had to kick the group out.

"i should've invited woojin lol!"

-7:35pm

"that sounds interesting, if shooting starts next week, i'll be sure to stop by!" jisung beamed as he shook the director's hand. the lunch/dinner took a while as many of them wanted to eat lots. it was getting pretty late, so the younger straykids members started saying their farewells.

"ah, the variety show sounds fun." jisung looked over the 'study time' sheet. according to the sheet, they were looking for a young genius in the idol world that excelled in different school subjects - each episode targeting one specific subject like math or the sciences. it would probably be time for jisung to brush up on his rusty math skills.

"yuck, it sounds fun, but i still have classes!" jeongin whined as he remembered the due date for his english essay.

"hey! ms.jeon said we have an extention!" hyunjin laughed as he saw the wave of relief settle on jeongin's face. the group walked around until they reached the dorm.

\- - - - -

dinner was less hectic due to the fact that the majority of the group has already eaten - meaning that the majority of them were playing super smash bros on their consol.

"fuCK yOu chARIZArd!" jisung smashed buttons, but hyunjin still beat him anyways.

"sucks to be you, marth!" hyunjin did little victory dance - he still has his smash title as the best in the group. jisung had to switch controllers with jeongin, who was just watching them do their thing.

"watch out hyung, i practiced!" well, not really, but jeongin wanted to seem menacing. in the end, hyunjin still kept his title and the group continued playing until one by one, they passed out on the couch while the hyungs already went into their rooms.

-12:34am

"aw, they're so cute." woojin uwu-ed at the sight of the children sleeping peacefully on the couch, cuddling each other. he found extra blankets to cover the sleeping boys and left with a smile. all was good in the straykids household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone remember the barbie videos where they went to school or something?? or is that just me ??


	6. day 6

-3:33am

"day6! day6! day6!" jisung woke up to hear some satanic chanting from seungmin and jeongin's room. although it isn't easy for him to hear the muffled chant, he can really distinguish the "day6" part. scared, he turned on his phone flashlight and crept his way towards the room. jeongin was actually on the couch in the living room, so no wonder why seungmin was chanting something alone. light was seeping through the bottom of the door, flickering on and off, scaring the poor boy. the chanting got louder and louder until jisung finally threw the door open. there in the center of the room sat seungmin and his large amount of day6 albums aligned in a weird way - the source of the flickering lights was the lightband day6 released a week or so ago. it felt like eons before seungmin broke eye contact with jisung.

"why didn't you knock!"

"it's because of your loud ass chanting!"

"well you still could've knocked!"

"go to bed though, it's three in the morning!" jisung yelled back, "also let poor jeongin back in." seungmin sighed before cleaning up the floor, easily and swiftly moving the said albums onto a special shelf above his desk before walking out to get jeongin.

jisung finally returned to his room and basically faceplanted into his bed until the sun rose.

-8:45am

changbin stayed up making lyrics for a track he really wanted to create. even though woojin told the hard-working boy, changbin was determined to create this song. with three cans of red bull and two cups of coffee, changbin can proudly say that this was his best work. although he wanted to show this to chan, he immediately fell asleep as soon as he saw the clock strike 8.

chan was still asleep - no surprise due to the fact he pulled two all-nighters in a row AND kept up with the crazy straykids. poor chan needed his rest - but his parental senses were tingling, that and the fact that a fire alarm went off. he bolted out of the bed faster than he can open his eyes and into the kitchen he flew - there before him was a massive fire coming from a pot. he wiped the sweat off of his forehead before sighing, minho wanted to make breakfast as usual.

"minho, how many times have i told you to stay out of the kitchen?" chan scolded him as he tried to put out the fire. luckily for the straykids group, the fire marshals haven't been called and the fire was put out successfully - unlike their stove which they probably have to replace after their next comeback.

"sorry hyung, but you were asleep and i couldn't find woojin!" minho apologized to the still tired chan, who thankfully, accepted the apology because he was a nice guy with a lot of money yUH-

-10:25am

woojin was still no where to be found, along with the other '00 kids (besides jisung) and jeongin - the entire household was practically empty.

"hey jisung guess what?" changbin caught his attention as he ate his waffles.

"what is it?" jisung, along with chan sat at a smaller table where the trio ate breakfast together.

"i hear hyunjin might have a girlfriend!" changbin squealed like a teenage girl with her first boyfriend. jisung rolled his eyes.

"the guy's pretty hot, i mean, even i would fall for him if i wasn't straight!" jisung exclaimed, changbin gave him a side eye, "besides, with looks like his, it's inevitable for him to catch himself a girlfriend."

"ah but here's the thing, jeongin said she was a special case." this perked chan's curiosity.

"what is it?" chan took a sip of his (thank god) sweetened coffee. changbin leaned in closer to the duo (but then again, it's not like anyone was listening?) before whispering.

"i hear she didn't know he existed until some partner project." changbin had a smile on his face - although it wasn't as big as jisung and chan's, "she isn't very talkative either - there were rumors she was mute, but who am i to judge? i guess hyunjin really likes her!"

"that's so cute!"

"i'm going soft hours uwu." jisung laughed as he mentioned airplane emoji, which made chan laugh.

"stop that sounds like stan twitter!" chan playfully punches jisung in the arm, "if she's mute or something, that probably takes a lot for her to let him hear her speak huh? let alone be close to her then. she must really like him." chan softly clutches his heart as he chuckles, feeling soft hours as he imagined how the couple stared into each other's eyes, appreciating the still silence between the two.

"that's it! the song i have in mind is a love song!"

-1:54pm

apparently, woojin was out taking care of something at the jyp office while minho went out to look for new pans.

"hey minho! did you know about hyunnie's secret girlfriend?" jisung wiggled his brows and explained the entire story to him. minho looked shocked at the story, his face softening as seconds went by - the idea of them together pulled on minho's heart strings.

"that's so cute! i bet chan is working on a song for hyunjin." the pair laughed. the five remaining members ate their lunch, talking about future comebacks and gossip around their own group.

-3:53pm

the kids were finally back from school.

"jisung! how come you don't attend school!" jeongin complained.

"that's because i finished school abroad!" he laughed, walking towards jeongin to help him with parabolas. chan finally exited his room to hand hyunjin a piece of paper.

"this is for you buddy." he smiled as he pat the younger's back, who looked at him in confusion.

"chan what's this?"

"oh nothing, i just thought you were in the mood for a love song, so i made one." he gave him a mischievous smile. hyunjin sighs.

"did jeongin tell you about areum?"

"oh? who's that? it sounds like a really pretty girl!" chan decides to play dumb, and surprisingly hyunjin takes it.

"yeah, she really is." he blushed -chan let out a hearty laugh before smacking his back instead of patting.

"go get her tiger!"

-6:26pm

finally, dinner at a normal hour - instead of getting take out, chan decided to cook something for the boys as they watched a movie.

"jeongin, why'd you pick a horror movie?"

"i dunno hyung, i kinda just felt like it." he shrugged before playing the movie. the movie was about the gruesome murder of a young girl who haunted a house a typical white family in a horror movie lived in. although they only had cheesy props and horrible jump scares (a/n: ngl even i can't handle horror movies because i'm a wuSS), hyunjin and maybe felix (even if he won't admit it) was scared shitless. the kids laughed at the pair who tried defending themselves until chan stepped in.

"we get it, you got balls of steel, now lets eat before i eat all of this myself!" chan threatened and immediately following his words, the rest of the straykids group rushed towards the dinner table and devoured the delicious food created by chan.

-10:35pm

everyone finally finished eating and just started to freshen up before going to bed - even jeongin adopted a skincare routine and boy was his skin glowing. finally after a long day of relaxation and a little bit of work, the once noisy household became quiet and all was well in dreamland for straykids.

-3:35am

"what if the reason why we can't walk through mirrors is because we're actually the reflection ?"

"jisung, please, for the love of god, shut the hell up and go to sleep!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even read this ?? so uh ?? at first, i thought about hyunjin's arc, i kinda just thought of an anime called a silent voice and i teared up a bit


	7. day 7

-7:24am

chan finally woke up at a reasonable hour, this being that a siren has been wailing for the last half hour, waking up maybe the entire block.

"why is there a siren? actually, why is the a firetruck here?" chan asked jisung.

"wouldn't it be a watertruck though?" jisung replied. appalled, chan took a step back.

"but it puts out fire?"

"but what does it use to put out those fires?" jisung shot back.

"wa- oh." chan gasped.

"oh shit!" jeongin laughed at the two, even though chan scolded him about his language. the rest of straykids ate their breakfast in hopes for news as to why a firetruck was there.

-9:23am

according to their neighbours, there was a house fire on the next street over, but the one fire truck on their street was just there for back up. chan sighed in relief - at least it isn't their fault.

"aw starting tomorrow, we have comeback preparations." minho sighed as he looked at their busy timetables - photoshoots from twelve to six, music video shooting from some ungodly hour to another, and worse of all, the dreaded comeback stages at music bank and other televised shows. but that also meant seeing the fans again, which turned their frowns into smiles.

"then lets go to the beach today!" chan suggested.

"oh! oh! the beach!" jeongin jumped happily, like a little kid. the older members smiled at jeongin as he practically ran to his room. after eating breakfast together, the group ran around the house trying to find swimwear and beach toys. luckily for jisung, he found shovels and buckets stored in his closet for some reason, changbin found goggles and chan found an old barbecue grill. all nine of them rushed towards their company van, loaded with all the beach essentials packed inside - coolers, blankets, towels, umbrellas, you name it.

"ah, i can't wait to eat grilled meat!" felix and seungmin exclaimed - the two laughing as soon as they realise that they said it at the same time. the car trip to the beach was very entertaining - changbin and hyunjin being a slapstick duo as usual, felix brought the microphone from that one episode and as per usual, woojin played every day6 song in existence as long as he had the aux cord.

-12:45pm

the sun was scorching, but thank goodness they prepared sunscreen. hyunjin was in charge of the grill (much to chan's dismay) and the poor boy already started a fire.

"oh calm down!" "calm down!" hyunjin's squeals entertained the boys as he stacked the meat away from the fire. in the end, he couldn't save the meat from burning.

"are you sure this is meat? or just charcoal from under the grill?" jisung laughed - in fact all of them laughed at hyunjin's attempt at grilling meat.

"hey! at least it's still edible!" hyunjin blew a raspberry at jisung's direction, and the two started bickering over who was the best cook. hyunjin won due to the fact that jisung barely - no scratch that, never voluntarily cook anything for the boys even he himself can't cook meat on a grill.

chan and jeongin found water guns, spraying other members with salt water as soon as they entered the sea. the boys ran around the shore, splashing water into each other and enjoying the sun.

-3:17 pm

seungmin had an idea. and thankfully, jisung was asleep on one of the blankets.

"hey jeongin, psst!" he nudged jeongin, who was playing with a tiny crab.

"yeah?"

"lets burry jisung."

"you want to bury jisung?" two tall shadows blocked seungmin's view as a deep voice said, "count us in!" felix and hyunjin smiled at the two who were sitting by the shore. with mischief evident in their eyes, the four boys tried filling up the buckets they had with sand in order to bury jisung.

the boys laughed at their creation - it probably took them an hour, but at least it was done. jisung was covered from head to toe with sand, and on top was a city inspired by jeongin's favourite show - avatar the last airbender. the city was inspired by the earth kingdom's capital, it was detailed with little symbols and even the cabbage cart was present. they were proud nontheless and shared high fives before leaving jisung to get more food.

jisung was a fairly heavy sleeper, but as soon as he finally felt the weight of the sand crushing him, he finally wakes up.

"seungmin you little shI-" jisung yelled from his position at a laughing seungmin. he had to keep yelling until he got woojin to take the miniature replica off of him.

"aw and to think that we spent an hour on that city!"

-7:45pm

the boys ate dinner - this time, woojin and minho went to a nearby 24 hour store to get instant noodles and other snacks. the summer sky changed from a soft blue to a blazing orange, signalling the end of the day. the campfire surrounding them illuminating the darkening area.

"gah, with this weather, i'm starting to feel sentimental." chan wiped off an invisible tear.

"that's a phat mood." felix copied chan in english, the rest of the group looked at him weirdly.

"hey chan, what did he say?" seungmin asked before chan laughed.

"he just wants to be relatable." chan said, "but seriously, this is our first comeback, and i can't belive we're already this successful."

"believe it chan, soon we'll be big!" minho said.

"of course! soon we'll be in stadiums that hold millions of people! maybe even get a billboard ad in times square!" felix added. the chatter around the group suddenly decreased as they shouted their hopes and dreams towards the peaceful ocean.

"i wish we'll continue to be this successful!"

"i hope we will always live in moments like these!"

"i hope seungmin stops chanting like a satanic cult at three in the morning!" jisung joked, earning a punch from seungmin.

"hey! i do nOT sound like a satanic cult, in fact i hope you keep your 3am thoughts away from me!" seungmin yelled back, this time earning a punch from jisung.

"i hope we'll always be happy together!" chan yells at the calm sea, earning laughs from the others.

"yeah, i hope we always be together like this, all nine of us in one place, always smiling and happy." jeongin whispered with a smile. a wave of sadness crashed over the group as soon as everyone heard his small wish. chan gave him a small smile.

"of course bub, nine or nothing right?" the group shared a loving hug with each other. happy tears were shed and the food was finally gone.

the blazing orange sky soon became a purple-ish colour, signalling that it'll get darker. the stars finally appeared; the straykids members gasp at the sudden nightfall, but yet they were thankful for this magical moment. they were able to see the stars that they weren't able to see during promotions. the earth was still - it was as if there were no one to yell at them, no one to honk horns or drunken people on the street. there were no lights or cameras that obstructed their view - it felt as if time stood still, and it was just the nine boys who stood on the sand, listening to the calm ocean tides.

"lets promise each other, that in ten years - no scratch that, in thirty years we'll be able to come back here together to see the stars. chatting about our future lives an whatnot." woojin said and the group agreed. their hardwork paid off - after the emotionally stressful survival show and debut, the boys were finally together; on the stage together despite all of the hardships they went through for this - this paid off in the end. they felt invincible - no, they were invincible; or at least that's what it was supposed to feel like as soon as chan remembered that they had a photoshoot at six tomorrow morning.

-2:45am

"okay! which one of you crackheads decided to bring a crab back home with us!" chan yelled as picked up a bag that had the said crab crawling inside.

"i swear it was felix!"

"shut up seungmin! we both know you wanted to keep kami!"

"what does my dog have to do with this!" hyunjin yelled from his room.

"you crackhead, he meant that japanese translation of god!" jeongin threw a pillow at the boy.

"can you little shits just go to bed, i've gotten rid of the crab already!"

"nO kAMI!" seungmin cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is the end of this crackfic and i'm so sad??? the beach makes me emotional lol  
> also this was originally posted on wattpad lmao what a glow up

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess,,,,, i'm so sorry lol


End file.
